


Unrequited

by mcytloserstan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, MCYT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, help me with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcytloserstan/pseuds/mcytloserstan
Summary: Dream has been pining for George for so long and decides to finally confess, knowing full well how it would endHe was hoping the rejection he would face would finally destroy any feelings he had for him but he didn't think it would destroy their friendship
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Unrequited

“George please-“

“No Dream, this isn’t like some fucking fanfiction where I magically turn gay and start falling for you, I’m straight and that’s that, I like you as a best friend.” Those last few words are what struck Dream hard, his chest tightened, breathing stopped, and it felt like his heart was just thrown into a pit of lava. The chime from Discord telling him that George had left the call sounded distant, like it was miles away from him he simply sunk down into his chair, head in hands and started sobbing. 

He didn't know why he had even bothered confessing to George, maybe so the rejection he faced would tell his brain to finally fuck off with these feelings he had but it just hurt so badly. His heart felt like it was torn to shreds, though he wasn't worried about how he would come back from this no, he was worried about his friendship with George. He was worried that maybe things would go downhill from here, George would slowly become distant knowing that his best friend had feelings for him and that probably made him uncomfortable. 

Dream honestly didn't know how he could go on without George, it sounded dramatic but George is one of the most important people in his life and he couldn't bear to lose him. Dream wiped away the final few tears rolling down his face and sighed. He rubbed his face a bit, quietly whispering to himself to just get up and move on, he wanted to go to sleep and just hope that he doesn't stay up sobbing the night away.

~

The next few days were tense and awkward for Dream and George. Dream was about to think that he was right, that maybe George had already started to become distant and honestly, he was. George spent little time with Dream anymore, they barely talked, streamed together, play Minecraft together in general etc. Dream had started getting used to the fact that he had lost George entirely just because he couldn't keep his feeling in check. Those feelings he had for George had long since been buried away as they would only ever cause him more pain in the future. George and Dream slowly but surely over the next few months became more and more distant to the point where there was no chance of saving whatever relationship they had before and Dream will forever regret losing such a man like him.

**Author's Note:**

> a random idea that came into my head, pretty rushed but i'll probably expand upon it later or maybe make an alternative ending because ow, this ending hurts
> 
> pspsps by the way i'm @writernotfound on twitter if ya'll wanna follow me, i'll post some writings there too


End file.
